Our Uncle The Superhero
by sweetkiwi604
Summary: AU. Crossover. What if Iron Man was the uncle of Sam and Dean Winchester? One shot. Complete.


**Simple picture on Facebook and this transpired. Jenmm31 and I had fun coming up with this and hope you have just as much fun reading it :)**

Our Uncle The Superhero

The vamp had just bared its teeth as Dean swung his arm back to chop its head off, but as he brought his arm down it slashed through the air. Confusion flashed through his face for a brief second before it settled on annoyance as he saw his uncle standing next to the now dead vamp.

"Damn it, Tony," Dean all but growled at the man in the red metal suit in front of him. He had been showing up on their hunts for the last couple months after he got some new technology piece working that pinpointed where and when something supernatural was happening. Sam geeked out with his uncle over it and while Dean couldn't deny that he was impressed, he was getting to the point that he needed to kill something soon. Technology or not, the thrill of hunting "the old fashioned way" was what kept him from losing it.

Sam sighed, "Dude, let it go."

Dean twirled the knife around in his hand, wondering for a brief moment if he would be able to slash through the metal suit. "I had it."

"Sure you did, boy," Tony replied through a laugh as he powered back up and flew off into the night.

Dean watched him go with a scowl on his face, "Can I kill him?"

"Dean, that's our uncle."

He shrugged as if he couldn't see why that would be a problem. "So? Just one grenade launcher, Sam. That's all I need."

**X-X-X**

The Winchesters entered the bunker to see their uncle tinkering with some of the electronics and drinking a beer. "Took you long enough to get here, thought you might have gotten lost for a minute."

"Oh sorry that we were traveling at normal people speed," Dean threw back, still annoyed that he hadn't gotten to chop off the vamp's head.

Tony stopped pressing buttons on his machine to look over at him. "Hey, now, I've offered to upgrade that piece of shit car for something more suitable. Hell, I've offered to give you a damn helicopter to fly around and fight evil in, but you just flat out refuse."

Dean froze in his tracks, turning to his side as his glare bore into his uncle. "What did you call her?" he growled. "She is not a piece of shit, you short bastard!"

"Well from my view up in the sky, you two look pretty damn short yourselves," Tony joked without missing a beat, before returning his full attention back to the machine in front of him.

"Yeah, well, not all of us can fly around like a retarded superhero," Dean quipped, tossing his jacket on the back of one of the chairs.

As much as Dean hated that stupid metal suit his uncle wore, sometimes he preferred it because it was in moments like these when he was just in normal clothes drinking a beer with them that it reminded him too much of his father. Only the physical aspect though, personality wise the two brothers couldn't have been more different if they tried, except for the loyalty to their family.

Tony snorted and flipped the switch on the machine he was working on to assess his changes. "You can't still be pissed that Batman doesn't fly."

"He doesn't have to fly to be awesome," Dean retorted as Sam shook his head, watching his brother revert to the know-it-all five year old attitude.

"He just has to wear a cape to feel like he is," Tony laughed at even his own cleverness.

Seeing Dean's neck vein almost burst, Sam knew it was time to intervene. "Tony, look," he wondered how he was the youngest but felt like the most mature person in the room at that moment. "What Dean is trying, and failing, to say is that we could have handled that by ourselves. It's great that you want to help-"

Not even hearing a single thing his nephew was spewing at him, he waved them over to the table that was lit up. "Now, during the full moon this will light up and pin point exactly where a werewolf had, for all intense purposes, wolfed out."

"Are you even listening to us?" Dean demanded. It was the same battle over and over again. They would talk, he would ignore them, and then continue to do his own thing.

Tony sighed before looking between the two of them. "Of course I'm listening. I'm listening to you two moan and groan about how fucking cool I am. My big brother would be so proud about how easy I'm making your lives. You ungrateful bastards," he jabbed, only half serious.

"Well some of us like to do things the old fashioned way," Dean retorted.

"Except when you're trying to please a lady. They like you to keep things fresh," Tony quipped. "Come to think of it, haven't seen you bringing many around lately…could it be that someone needs to update his moves?" he mocked.

Dean huffed in annoyance as he tried to think of a comeback to defend his honor. "I…I can perform just fine, thank you. It's my charm that-"

Bored with the conversation already, Tony cut him off and turned to Sam. "Hey, wanna see how it works?" Sam was never one to turn down the chance to learn something tech-related from his uncle. The inner nerd in him squealed with excitement as he nodded.

"Sam, don't you dare," Dean warned in a low tone. His uncle was bashing them right and left and they hadn't even had the conversation he had wanted to have about him robbing him of the damn vampire kill. And now he was trying to win Sam over with stupid geek crap.

The warning was lost on the youngest Winchester though as he was fully engrossed in what Tony was explaining to him with such detail that Dean thought it was another language. He sat heavily in one of the wooden chairs and propped his feet up on the table. His mind went to the contacts in his phone and he wondered if there was anyone in there he could call for a one night stand when he was pulled out of his thoughts by his uncle clapping him on the shoulder as he passed by.

"Don't wait up, buttercup. There's a woman in Kentucky that's been waiting for me long enough."

Dean opened and closed his mouth a few times trying to come up with a witty come back but his uncle was out the door before he had the chance to respond. Sam was like a kid at Christmas with the new toy Tony had rigged and only looked up when he heard Dean's boots hit the floor. "Where you off to?"

"Sam, he may think he is a superhero, he may take the joy out of hunting, he may even talk down about baby, and he may by our uncle, but no one is going to out sex Dean Winchester."

**X-X-X**

The next morning, Tony came barging in the front door, taking his dark shades off as he adjusted to the indoor lighting. He spotted Sam sitting beside the machine yet again, pen and paper in hand to take notes on how it was built. "It's kinda early to be overachieving, Sam," he said flatly, making his way down the stairs.

"Yeah, well, all kids like their new toys," he joked back.

Tony laughed as he threw his coat and sunglasses down on the table, before going over to see what Sam had jotted down. "Just don't let Dean see you down here," he reminded. Looking around and suddenly noticing the place was empty expect for them, he turned back to Sam and said, "Speaking of the devil, where is he?"

"Uh, he went out last night to a bar or something and he hasn't come back yet," Sam explained.

"Ahh, that's my boy. Guess he's still got some Winchester left in him after all," Tony smirked, feeling his chest swell with pride.


End file.
